18
by MidnightHeir
Summary: It's Leo's 18th, and he has asked for a traditional 18th birthday party. Problem is Master Splinter seems to have misunderstood his request ... Nominated for: 'Best One Shot TMNT 2004 Awards'
1. 18

**_Disclaimer - _**I do not own the TMNT, some comic writer types do. Also, it's been _too_ long since I saw this show in any context. So if something is 'out' character wise, let me know! Reviews and constructive criticism is both requested and encouraged.

_**18**_

The time was exactly 8am, a lie in by Leonardo's standards. Climbing out of bed with an excited smile, he wondered how long his brothers would have been up and about preparing everything for the big day. For unlike any other Monday in the year today was Leonardo's birthday, which meant by tradition chocolate chip pancakes with lashings of syrup, presents and an ease up in practice from their father. Pressing his ear to the door he strained to hear the sounds of early morning activity, only to be perplexed to find none. Opening the door he crept out, the excitement that had buoyed his mood slowly being replaced with a knot of dread as he searched the lair. He could find no signs of early morning activity in the kitchen at all, and after a careful and meticulous search of every cupboard, nook and cranny turning up no gifts Leo began to wonder if his family had indeed forgotten what the date was. Letting out a long sigh he decided to ask Mikey, if there was something planned the youngest turtle wouldn't be able to keep it a secret long. In fact when it came to any kind of surprise Mikey had a problem keeping a lid on it.

"Mike?" hovering outside the closed door Leonardo waited for a response, getting none he knocked softly, "Mikey?" he repeated with a little more force. Still hearing no response he let out another sigh. Pushing the door open the barest of cracks he peered in, slightly surprised and mildly hurt to find his youngest brother still curled up in his bed, fast asleep.

With the sound of snoring coming from Raph's room and the neatly made bed in Don's hinting he hadn't even slept there last night, Leonardo returned to his bedroom. 8.28am – on the morning of his 18th, and by all accounts it had been completely forgotten. _Completely forgotten. _Internally Leonardo could feel disappointment well up; clearing his throat he got up and stretched lazily. Knowing that he was going through the motions just as he did every other morning, and when he was satisfied that he was warm enough to go on his daily run he slipped out of the lair and did just that.

--

"Mornin' Leo …" Raph growled upon his brothers return two hours later, in his hand he held a glass of water and plate of toast. Sipping from the glass he stared at his brother warily.

Short of breath, and feeling much better Leonardo looked at his brother with some surprise. "Hey Raph." He prompted, getting no response he added, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Mulling the question over for a few moments Raph finally responded with a sharp "Nah!"

Whilst he had been out it had occurred to him. Eighteen was a big deal, and Master Splinter wouldn't just let it pass. After all he had specifically asked him what he had wanted only days earlier. There must be some sort of surprise planned later in the day, and as much as it had hurt to be so blatantly over looked he could wait for it to emerge. Giving a small nod of his head he went towards the showers to cool off and clean up.

--

Leonardo emerged from the shower to be greeted by three lingering brothers. Raph leant lazily against the doorway to the room idly picking at invisible dirt beneath his fingernails whilst Donny sat against the wall expectantly watching Leonardo, his hands knotted in his lap. Only Mikey stood out, hopping from foot to foot in the space between the doorway and far wall, his entire being giving off the expected aura of someone who could barely keep their mouth shut.

"Hey Mike …" Leo greeted casually, the fact that they were waiting for him, meant something was up.

"Hey bro …" Mikey whimpered with excitement.

Giving Raph a wary glance he passed his hot headed brother to apply more pressure on the youngest. "What's up?" he asked, expectantly. As Leonardo moved closer Mikey backed up, holding his brothers attention whilst Raph and Donny carefully closed ranks behind him. "Come on Mike …" he teased, "It's not like you to keep a _secret_ for long." Mikey's eyes darted to Raph. Pausing Leo turned back to face his extraordinarily close brother. Staring at his brother's poker face he was in the process of turning back when the cloth bag finally came crashing over his head.

"'Bout time Donny!" Raph snapped grabbing his older brother roughly by one arm. Coming up to Leonardo's other side Donny shrugged before taking a far gentler hold. "C'mon bro …" he instructed, giving him a gentle tug. "This way."

Escorting Leonardo across the lair wasn't as easy as Donny thought it would be. With his brother vulnerable and dependent upon him Raphael took great pleasure in guiding him into objects, a stray pizza box, a side table, the sofa … Sighing he watched as his eldest brother went tumbling over the top of the thing with a helpful push from Raphael. With a small shake of his head Donny went to get him.

"Packitin Raph!" Leonardo's muffled yell came through the black cloth, turning towards the next sound he heard he shoved hard.

"WRONG BROTHER!" Donny yelled back, stumbling over a fallen cushion and onto the floor.

Tearing off his blindfold Leonardo turned round intent with facing off with his smug brother. Climbing over the sofa with the intention of jumping on him the entire fight was called off, "Raphael! Leonardo!" In the doorway to the dojo Master Splinter stood waiting expectantly for the arrival of his children. "Let us at least try and maintain the illusion of this surprise. Donatello, Michelangelo, guide your brother here. Raphael, do you think for the next five minutes you can control yourself?"

_This_ _surprise_ Smiling with relief, Leonardo closed his eyes and with his path cleared of all other debris by Raphael he was taken into the dojo. Of course it would be in the dojo, it was the one place he hadn't searched. "Step …" Raph grumbled taking to staying in the door way whilst Mikey and Donny took him into the room proper. Once inside a visibly shaking Mikey broke away from his brothers to pull out a large purple party hat. Fastening it on, he shook it a couple of times to let the sparklers get loose. Smiling proudly he straightened himself up right,

"MIKEY!" Across the room he received Raph's best 'What the Hell are you doin'?' glare.

Pouting, Mikey responded with a 'Where the Hell am I going to do with it?' stare.

Doing his level best not to peek Leonardo tried to imagine what it was that Mikey could possibly be doing now. Behind his shoulder both of his brothers were drawing their hands across their necks indicating he get rid of the offending item. Watching Mikey take it off the youngest turtle looked around in desperation for somewhere to put it, staring at Raph's mouthed instruction to 'eat it', to which he received an audible 'No'. Sensing something was going on Leo decided to push the matter, "I'm opening my eyes guys…"

"SURPRISE!" Turning sharply Donny obscured Leonardo's view of the entire dojo, his arms shooting out to both sides of his head. Spreading himself around completely he looked to Raph to continue the chain, "SURPRISE LEO!" he hollered behind him, with Donny's help Leonardo found himself facing his other brother, unaware that behind him Mikey was rapidly stuffing a large purple cardboard novelty hat into his mouth. Chewing a few times to help with the mass of tree in his mouth he completed the chain, "SHUR-PRY".

"Surprise Leonardo." Splinter finished the chain with more calm; turning back from a surprisingly animated Raphael Leonardo smiled at his father, slightly perplexed to see Mikey going a very odd shade of green. Taking up the responsibility to distract his son from Mikey's misadventure the old rat continued warmly, "I hope you like it."

What Leonardo saw before caused his heart to sink. Yellow muslin hung from the ceiling, the large piece of material stretched out to form a square upon the floor. Within the funnel shaped tent was a large cushion with a white drape lying over it. In front of the cushion was a large piece of quartz with three tea lights placed in front of that, one white, one blue and one a pale shade of green. Two incense holders were besides the tea lights at either end, one with a grey cone upon it, the other held a rich red-brown cone. Behind the cushion lay more pieces of crystal in a large arc, fine yellow netting attached within the muslin held many different herbs, dried and otherwise filling the immediate area with a sweet slightly sickening scent. Studying the entire layout once again Leonardo's features belied his disappointment, _No strippers, no drinking games, no wrestling mat. _Clearly when Master Splinter had asked him what he wanted for his birthday he had misunderstood him when he had said _"Oh, anything really. A traditional eighteenth would be great." _Taking a few seconds to compose himself he dredged up a smile, only to have it tested by Raph.

"What's wrong Leo? Don't yo'like yo'surprise?"

Turning to face his brother he countered, "Of course I like it, I just wish I knew what _it_ was. I'm sorry Master Splinter, but I've never seen anything like it before."

Smiling at his son Splinter parted the muslin with his stick and indicated that Leonardo sit within. Reluctantly he accepted, settling himself down into the familiar Lotus position. "My son this is a traditional Yosi-San." Pausing he studied his son's blank stare, "At the age of eighteen each one of my children shall be invited to go upon the spiritual quest in search of their ancestors. It is an ancient rite of passage that I would be honoured to guide you on Leonardo-san." In the background Mikey spluttered loudly, turning away from the party that were gathered he pulled a thread of silver from his lips. Turning in the place where he sat, he tried to get a look at Mikey. Once again only to have his view obscured by Donatello. Withdrawing his stick the yellow muslin fell back into place, completely surrounding Leo in a veil of gold. "Now listen very carefully to me my Son," Splinter instructed in a gentle, warm voice. "This muslin represents the golden sun, the herbs above your head the fresh gardens of Eden, take a match and know that you are awaking the elements earth, " the tip of the walking stick pointed to the green tea light, "air" the tip of the stick pointed to the white tea light "and water." A soft **tick-tock **accompanied the sound of Splinter's voice. "This represents the soft pitter patter of the rain as it drops down." The sandalwood and rosemary shall guide and protect you upon your journey. Light them now." Having done as he was bid Leonardo let out a long sigh, this was definitely not how he had expected to spend his birthday.

"The crystal Sensei?" Leonardo asked, struggling to keep the disappointment from his voice.

"Ahh, the crystal. That is the most important part of the ritual. It is within the crystal that we find our ancestors. Fire has represented knowledge for millennia, studying the flames through the crystal's imperfections will bring you closer to your past. Empty your mind and steady your breathing my son. With each breath I want you to distance yourself further and further from the material surroundings you find yourself currently in. Focus inwards my son." Obediently Leonardo followed his father's instructions, settling himself into the comfortable Lotus position. Slowly but surely, much to the surprise of his still present brothers Leonardo's eyes began to lose their focus, his body dipping forwards ever so slightly. The smoke from the incense mingled with the herbs above his head filling the air with a rich aroma that slowly spread through out the dojo, the three separate flames from the tea lights casting competing, dancing shadows and reflections over his face.

Striking a match Splinter lit a single white candle and placed it down outside the veil. The additional flame casting a second shadow over Leonardo's face. "This my son is your beacon home." In response to his words Leonardo's eyes flickered "Focus …" From the direction of the kitchen a loud crash rattled through the lair. Dragging his eyes up from the crystal a clearly dazed, semi-comatose Leonardo stared at his Sensei. His lips formed the words to question what was going on, "Forget about the outside world." Splinter repeated warmly, "Focus only on the crystal and the fires that burn within." He watched the gaze of his son drift obediently back to the rock on the floor, his chest moving in and out in steady breaths. The sound of the tickers rhythmic **tick-tock **filled the room as a vacant expression descended over Leonardo's features.

A sly smile spread over the old rat's face; leaning forwards he moved a hand before Leonardo's glazed eyes several times. Withdrawing his hand he turned his attention to Donatello and Raphael, "Nowmy sons, you have much to do."

--

"Leo!" Donny's voice sounded highly distressed, in the total darkness of the lair, the only light came from the almost burnt down white candle that Splinter had left outside the muslin veil. In the sketchy light Donny could make out Leonardo's still vacant expression staring at nothing. His partially opened jaw decorated with a tiny river of drool. "C'mon Leo! Time to wake up!" Drawing back the veil Donatello took his brother by the shoulders and shook him a couple of times, "C'mon, rise and shine." His efforts were greeted with a tiny muted grunt, "It's 7pm Leo! C'mon …" he repeated once again, shifting his own weight around so that his face was inches from his brothers. "Let's get you out of here."

"Donny?"

"Yea? Man, you're heavy. Let's try and get those legs working." Taking one arm he put it over his shoulder, before repeating the process with the other arm. "Right, on three …" Pushing on his legs Leonardo managed to move himself from his muslin prison, Donny guidance and literal support swinging him round a full 180 to a partial standing position. "Alright … good work. God I'm so sorry Leo … we completely forgot about you…" Leonardo's legs cut out and he dipped down towards the floor, dragging his brother with him. "No, no, no, no, no, no …" gritting his teeth Donny hefted his brother back to a semi standing position. "No sitting down in the middle of the room. You see the Purple Dragons were causing trouble and we had to go out and kick their asses. And then Raph went and bust his leg up …"

"Dragons?Yo'shouldagotme …" Leonardo muttered on the verge of incoherence.

"We couldn't do that! And besides Master Splinter made up numbers. Anyway …"

"I's dark …" with his head resting on Donny shoulder Leo's half glazed eyes studied the entire dojo.

"Yea … the circuit breaker went this afternoon. Hey! Don't get comfortable there, we got some moving to do. I've not had a chance to change it yet. Jerked back to semi-coherence with a sharp lurch from Donny Leonardo moved his head up to a half upright position.

"Ou'side …" he muttered, swaying slightly. He found to his delight that the longer he remained upright the clearer his head was becoming. Relying on his brothers support the two made their way towards the lair proper.

"So, I was wondering, did you actually see anyone? Because you know it will be my turn next …"

"Nnno-one" he interrupted his brother. Tossing his head around Leonardo frowned his body still felt surprisingly light and uncoordinated; his senses, most notably his vision and smell dull and less responsive. Especially in comparison to his sense of touch and use of his ears

"Oh, well that sucks. What a waste. Oh hang on … steps …" shifting round in front of his brother Donny dragged him down low to duck under the hanging drapes over the dojo doorway.

"Ther-there's something …" studying the room Leonardo was sure he could see tiny flashes of light. "Oh God …" he gasped with his body being forced into a low dip, one hand moved from his brother's shoulder to the door jamb in order to maintain his own sense of equilibrium.

"Leo! Look at me! That'sa boy!" A ghostly light passed over their faces from the remaining candle. "Alright … I'm just gonna go and mix something up for that twitch okay? Think you can just stand here?" Slowly Donny backed away from his brother, relieved to see in the half light he managed to remain standing. With one hand Donny guided himself along the side of the room, his hands picking up a small cup in one hand, and two ice cold bottles in the other.

"Whe-where's everyone?" Leonardo called out in front of him. His dull sense of smell could pick up on something other than the over whelming stench of flora. His mind struggled to identify the source. And the tiny flashes of light continued to dance in the eerie darkness.

Turning back to his brother's silhouette Donny responded with the same buoyant attitude, "Mikey's gone out to get some pizza in, cos after all of the fighting no one really wanted to cook. And Raph is in the lab, Master Splinter is wrapping his leg up. And me? Well I had to go and get you …" reaching his brother's side he carefully lifted up the plastic cup to his brother's lips. "Drink that up …" Hearing his brother choke a couple of times he moved to his side, one arm sliding round his back to help ease down the sharp tasting liquid. "Here take this …" he slid one of the bottles into Leonardo's far hand. "Now don't let that go okay?" Turning around he put the plastic cup down on the side board before moving to the light switch. "Just gonna check the lights again alright?"

Donny's words washed over him, a sense of much needed control and awareness returning to his body. Turning around to seek Donny out he was blinded by a flash of light as the lair lit up, his half formed question drowned out by the collective roar from the rooms occupants;

"_**SURPRISE!"**_

****

Stunned Leo turned back to look at the room, the bulb of a Polaroid flashing in his face capturing the formation of what was quite possibly Leonardo's first use of active swearing. Looking to his hand he stared at the brown Budweiser bottle that hung there. Pressing his lips together in an attempt to contain the glee that washed over him he studied the décor. A large banner hung from the kitchen entrance across to the far wall proclaiming 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEO!" in bright, happily clashing colours. Long silver streamers hung from every lip that was able to support the tacky decoration. The sofa had a bright blue tie-dye sheet thrown over it and a smug Raphael sitting on top of it grinning like a maniac. Like his brothers he held a bottle of beer, which he raised to Leonardo before taking a long slug. Turning around to study the other half of the lair he found a bemused rat studying his eldest son. Cradled in his hands was a single white bowl, the content of which was mostly likely sake. More streamers were draped over the furniture with mini pyramids of party poppers situated on the side tables and TV. Bowls of munchies were laid out everywhere and the smell Leonardo had been unable to identify earlier was most definitely Mikey's famous birthday pancakes.

A hyperactive Mikey emerged from the kitchen wheeling out a large pyramid cake, complete with burning sparklers, musical candles, and a mini ninja toy wedged in the top. Balanced on the side cart was one of Leonardo's swords, the youngest turtle flashing a proud, slightly tired grin at his brother. Back atop his head was another party hat, this time complete with a flashing red light at the tip that flashed every time he took a step. "An' ya thought we forgot …" he sang playfully, grabbing a bottle of Bud and coming over to the small gathering in the corner.

Shaking his head in sheer disbelief Leo repeated his previous statement, "You bastards!" Chuckling he took a second long slug from his bottle, unable to keep the perma-grin off his face. He had to admit it; they'd got him, and got him good.

"Alright … we got sake, vodka jelly, Bud and April went out to get champers." Raph yelled getting up to join the little gathering, giving Leo an evil smile he continued, "And I sir am gonna see to it that tonight you get well and truly rat assed! So let's get this party started …"


	2. 2am

_**2am**_

Mikey caved early on, having cooked all day he relished his beers ate his cake and slunk off before the drinking games got out of hand. Now with the lair quiet, three brothers remained up; an array of brightly coloured jelly's lying on the table before them. Using his bo to pull himself up Donny stared at his two brothers, thankful he had the stick to stabilise his weight.

"Wha'time issit?" Leo asked, happy to nurse a half empty bottle of Bud.

Squinting at the brightly flashing, highly decorated clock Don let out a long sigh, "2am …"

From the sofa the two remaining brothers stared at each other, their passive happy expressions springing back into life. "T'2am!" Raph announced reaching forward clumsily to grab a red jelly.

"To 2am!" Leo echoed happily grabbing a shot to salute the miraculous time.

Knocking back the contents they stared to their brother, disappointed to see him refuse to join in what had become an hourly ritual. "I'm … goin' to bed …" he finally announced.

Not one to be held back by such little things as losing a player Raph crowed "T'Goin' t'bed!" whilst grabbing another shot, "T'bed!" Leo echoed again repeating the ritual before knocking back the contents. Smiling contentedly the two brothers settled back again, their steady decimation of the beer set to continue on in to the night …

--

_Three hours later …_

Despite the previous night of festivities Splinter still found his weary bones waking him up, and convincing him to rise at the grand old time of five in the morning. Climbing out of bed he was slightly perplexed to hear the sound of high pitched laughter coming from the living room. Rising he pulled on his thick, red robe before going to investigate. Situated on the sofa he found his eldest son sitting contently side by side with his most rebellious. The full tray of vodka jelly was now covered with empty plastic shot glasses, and his children lay with their heads leaning against the sofa back staring at little in particular. Every now and then they automatically raised their arms, took long sips, giggled at little in particular and then fell silent.

"Morning …" he greeted, amused by their complacent state.

Two sets of bloodshot eyes blinked before turning to focus on the rat. Horrified Leonardo dragged his head upright, "Raf …" he hissed loudly, "Mashta …" Grunting in response Raphael turned to look at Leo. A tiny grin cracked over his face, "Nin'a vanish?"

"Nin'a va'ish?"

_"Nin'a vanish!"_

As if they had struck upon a plan the two sat upright and looked around for somewhere to vanish to. Both sets of eyes came to rest behind the sofa they were seated on. Grabbing their respective bottles of beer they scrambled onto their knees before throwing their bodies over the top of the sofa with a triumphant cry. Drawing their legs in Master Splinter listened to their quiet giggles, before turning, suppressing his smile and walking into the kitchen to put on the coffee.

---

_Reinbeauchaser –_ Ya got it in one, bonafide Brit-chick. Over here Bud is short hand for Budweiser beer, but I don't have a good track record for spelling so thank God for the spell check, though I think that the moment you are referring to is a classic moment of running sentence. It is meant to be the beers that are there, and April heading out to get some champagne. _PS -_ And perhaps together we can nurture our inner children into our old age!

_Bubblyshell22 –_ Over here in the UK the legal drinking age is 18, so Splinter has temporarily gained some British sensibilities. looks around shiftily Shhh…

_pacphys –_ I don't know if you can spot it, but I've put Mikey's up. Who said they were all going to have the same prank pulled on them though? looks all bashful

Finally,**_ thanks to all of you _**for reading and reviewing my work, I _really _appreciate it.  
Heir


End file.
